Existing pairing methods for securely establishing communications between two wireless devices (e.g., such as between a cell phone and an automobile audio system or a wireless headset, etc.) typically require a particular sequence of non-intuitive steps and the exchange of up to a six digit key that is selected and/or displayed on one device and entered into the other device. In addition to having the user know the required sequence of steps, means for selecting, displaying and/or entering the key are required. Thus, conventional pair-able devices that might not otherwise require a display or a numeric input device for normal operation (e.g., a loud speaker, a heart rate monitor, etc.) may need to include such extra elements in order to be able to pair for secure, wireless operation. Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus for improved device pairing.